


Josh Jack Rabbit - Random chapters

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Only part of the entire story typed up, Probably discontinued, Psychics, adults are gone, alien robots kill people, based on dreams i had, fic from mid1990's, teens trying to run the world, telepaths, written as a teen... and you can tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Earth was invaded. Adults are gone. Teens and under remain and have to survive with out being killed. Josh is a psychic and leader of a rebellion.
Relationships: Josh Jack Rabbit, Kathy of the Sea, Mercadies/Mouse, Sarah the Pink





	1. Josh Jack Rabbit gets shot

Josh Jack Rabbit - Random chapters  
By Zuzanny

Josh Jack Rabbit gets shot

"RUN!" Josh yelled as a robot up expectantly opened fire from it's hiding spot beneath some rubble. The seven others ran back out to the forested areas, jumping over piles of rocks, old bits of buildings, dodging falling debris and gun fire. Sarah tripped over some rocks and he helped her up. "Keep moving towards that sheltered area over there. Where the theater used to be." He told her. She gave him a questioning look when he drew in a sharp breath as his left side was pierced by cold fire, but he dragged her on. The others made it to safety in the orchestra's pit. Josh and Sarah jumped down last. The gun fire stopped. Josh stood leaning against the cement wall and looked up, panting, into the blue sky that was filled with white fluffy clouds that were beginning to go pink as the sun set. He wondered how it was that every thing could be so much the same, and yet so different? He sighed.

"And you said digging for supplies would be boring." David remarked to Nardia.

"Shove it up your nose."

"Is every one all right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Most of the kids replied.

"Good. How about you Miss Pink?"

"Fine." She said rather shaken. He smiled sadly. "But how will we get past that robot now?"

"We have to keep trying."

"I'm scared Josh."

"Don't be." He whispered gathering her into his arms to comfort her. Sarah squeezed him tight, and he flinched. She thought she felt something warm and sticky on his back.

"Don't let go of me." She said.

"I wont. I wont for as long as I can hold on." His voice faded and Sarah felt his hold on her relaxing. She glanced up at his face. He was panting very fast and staring off into space.

"You 'kay?" She asked. Their eyes met briefly before his, filled with pain, rolled, and he sank down, as she lowered him. "Josh?" He lay on his side on the cold dusty pavement. Sarah looked with horror at her hand that was coated in blood. "JOSH! NO!" The other kids swore and ran over.

They saw blood staining the wall and pooling under Josh's back.

Josh's eyes burst open he cried out as pain burned though his side. Vaguely familiar people held him down as thrashed around, their bodies cast half into shadow and half in twisting light from a fire that was burning from somewhere to his right..

"It's all right Josh!" One of them called out. A girl "It's just us!"

"Hold him still. He's got fever." A different girl. He stopped struggling and drifted back into unconsciousness.

She wasn't there yet.

A lone figure walked along the grassy area that was once the floor of the theater. She walked bare foot, carrying a back pack filled with secrets, and accompanied by a young German shepherd, and a staff. She wore a combination of rags from her past life, and animal skins, being a wanderer. Her hair was long, and a soft, almost green like colour. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean. She looked around for signs of life, and heard voices coming from the orchestra pit.

They were talking quietly. He could hear their light rumbles of speech. Slowly he eased his eyes open, feeling bombarded with searing pain. He drew in a sharp breath, then managed to block it out. It was a handy thing to be able to do, but only lasted for a while. Longer if he managed to rest. He closed his eyes again and just listened to his friends voices, and the noises off the night. It only just occurred to him that he was still alive. Someone leaned over him, then he felt her presence. His eyes snapped open.

"Hey! He's awake!" A boy. Paul, He remembered. The others sounded happy to hear that. One came over. A girl. Sarah. He looked right at her.

"Can you hear it?" He asked.

"Hear what?" She looked and sounded worried now instead of happy.

"The ocean. The sea. The deep blue sea. "

"N-o-o-o," She turned away. "Nardia, I think he's still got fever." Josh laughed shortly.

"I can hear the waves as they beat against the shore. Distant waves. From so long ago." He was whispering again.

"Josh... Don't go crazy on me!"

"She's coming." He continued. "No. No no, she's here."

All the kids exchanged glances. Then a dog barked and they looked up. Standing at the edge of the pit was a girl and a German shepherd. The kids guarded Josh as she jumped gracefully down.

"My name is Kathy." She said.

"Kathy of the Sea!" Josh croaked from the floor. "We've been waiting for you!" Kathy smiled. It was obvious to her that the only one who had been waiting for her was Josh. They parted for her and let her kneel beside him. For a while she just knelt in silence, occasionally nodding, or saying "I see." Then Josh could no longer keep the blocks up, from both physical and mental exhaustion, and he cried out in pain. Kathy stroked his head and then pulled back his clothes and make sift bandages, to look at the wound. Straight away she knew it was deep, and could be infected.

"Boil some water." She ordered David.

"What water? And What in?"

Kathy pulled off her pack and opened it. She pulled out a billy-can. "There's a pool of water around the other side of the building. Hurry! Go!" She pulled out some dried leaves and started to crumble them in her palm. Then she sprinkled them into the wound.

Josh went oddly silent during the next few minutes it took for David to get back with the water. To Sarah, he looked almost trance-like. ´


	2. Josh Jack Rabbit gets captured

Josh Jack Rabbit

By Zuzanny

(Josh Jack Rabbit Gets Captured)

"AMBUSH!" Josh Jack Rabbit called behind him as three of the alien's robot's charged and slammed him to the ground. "Oowuch..." He groaned feebly as pain shot through his body, from hitting the gravel, and from the tonnes of robot that was now on top of him. He heard the kids shouting in the back ground in confusion. They were scared, but wanted to help their teacher and friend who seemed to bare the brunt of the attack. "Run!" He yelled horsley, as the robots' pinchures secured his arms and legs.

"Josh, I can't leave you!" Sarah the Pink called as the robots' began to cart him away.

"I'll be alright. Look after Mouse." He yelled, struggling in the robots' arms. "Rescue me later, if you can. Now GO!" She turned to flee but hid behind the rubble of a fallen wall. She watched the robots drag Josh away in the direction of the newly landed Flag Ship. She could hear him slinging insults at them while he struggled. Cautiously she followed behind them. The robots' made a series of grunts and clicks that told each other they had picked her up on their sensors but were ignoring her because their target had been acquired.

They traveled through the forest of tall trees that cast a dark shadow over the land. It was cold in here, direct contrast to out side in the sun. No birds sung here anymore. They traveled a long distance, until the center of the forest became a clearing, with the flag ship in the center. Sarah stayed in the forest and watched as the door of the long ship slid open and the robots' entered. Josh was l even harder. Sarah ran away as fast as she could. Now that some one knew where the Flag Ship was, they could attack it. If the information made it back in time.

Ambassador Yin-yah greeted Josh at the door. She, and the rest of her kind, looked rather like a cross between a gorilla and a lizard. Or a gorilla with scales instead of fur. Her scales were light purple. She was wearing purple robes made of another alien's skins. The robots released Josh's legs and held tightly onto his upper arms. Yin-yah looked him up and down rather slyly, and pulled his shirt open to look at his left shoulder. She found two long, jagged, and very deep cuts that had been stitched and were trying to heal. She said something back to the robots that identified he was who they were after then moved her hand down under his shirt to feel his chest. Josh pulled away from her. She was feeling a mixture of little bit of pity and large amount of approval towards him. Being slightly telepathic, Josh picked this up, and wondered in what kind of way she was approving in him, but didn't really want to find out. She was grinning silently, showing long pointed teeth. She took her hands from Josh, looked at the robots and turned. They followed her into the dark interiors of the ship dragging him along with them.

"Greetings, Terran rebel." Came a deep booming voice from within the darkness. A light switched on and Ambassador Gol'h presented him self. "I am Gol'h," He said. "and this is Yin-yah, my daughter. You have already met." He was dressed in the same sort of skins but in a different style robe. His scales were an off green. Josh noticed there was a translator wired to his mouth. "We've been waiting for you to arrive. I hope your trip over wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Yeah, right." Josh said sarcastically, tugging at the robots' holds. Gol'h understood and motioned for the robots to let go. As soon as they did, he bolted for the door. Unfortunately he slammed into a wall, and found the door had disappeared. He span around and saw Gol'h approaching with two strange, ten centimeter long, black, thin spikes sticking out of his right palm. Josh was horrified. He turned back around and desperately searched the wall for an escape rout, but found none. Suddenly he felt a strong scaly hand with long fingers grab hold of the base of his neck, wrapping the fingers around his throat, and push the spikes into the flesh on either sides of his spine, in line with his shoulders. He screamed as blood spurted, and he dropped to his knees, trying to pull the hand away. Yin-yah stood watching intensely with the robots over by the side lines while Josh writhed.

"Tell me where the rebel base is!" Gol'h's commanding voice drilled into Josh's mind.


End file.
